


A Filling of Spaces

by mmmdraco



Series: Kids These Days [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka is taking over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Filling of Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



Ogata pulled off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. This was getting unbearable. It had been enough getting teasing from that old man about his relationship with Tezuka, but now he'd been asked questions about it by _Ashiwara_ who usually assumed the best of people even with all evidence to the contrary. But if Ogata was honest with himself, there _was_ something going on and it _was_ somewhat scandalous. Not for the first time, he was glad of the fact that his lover looked much older than he was. 

But he would have to talk to Tezuka when the boy came by later. He'd been playing against Akira on the board in his apartment and found a racket vibration dampener tucked in with the white stones. It was hidden easily enough in his pocket, but he spent the entirety of the game wondering how it could have gotten there. Additionally, one of Tezuka's lilac polo shirts was hanging up in Ogata's closet. And, somehow, a second toothbrush had taken up residence in his bathroom. There were even condiments and sports drinks in his fridge that he hadn't bought. Slowly, it seemed that Tezuka was taking over his home and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Women had done this to him before and they were dealt with easily enough. Put the things in a box, put it by the front door, and hand it to her when she came by again. The woman usually wouldn't come back again, but he'd never been bothered by that. But Tezuka... He knew he would be upset if he didn't see the brat again. But it wasn't going to work like this... He sighed and went to find a box.

When Tezuka arrived that after he got out of school, Ogata let him in the door as he was lighting a cigarette. "I thought you'd given those up," Tezuka said.

"I'm not good at giving things up that I like." Ogata inhaled deeply and tried to find the words he'd thought of earlier. It wasn't working. "Fuck it. Come here." He grabbed Tezuka's hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

Tezuka looked a little shocked. "Seiji-san, you're not upset about the toothbrush, are you? Because it just made sense to have an extra here."

"No." Ogata opened a dresser drawer. "This is your drawer now. Socks, underwear, vibration dampeners... Whatever you want to have here, keep it here. You also have a shelf in the medicine cabinet and you have my permission to add items to my shopping list in the kitchen. If you insist on keeping yogurt here, I insist on buying it for you."

"Oh." Tezuka smiled. "Well, thank you. I'd return the favor, but the circumstances aren't exactly the same."

Stubbing out the cigarette in the one ashtray still left in his place, Ogata laughed. "No. But I have decided that I'm going to leave it up to you as to whether you want to reveal us to the world. You're old enough now that it's at least legal, so I can put up with a little teasing from my rivals if that's what would make you happy."

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ogata's chest. "Good. Because I was thinking of telling my parents next week when you come for dinner. They've been curious which friend I've been having so many sleepovers with. I would like to disabuse them of the notion that it's Inui-kun."

Ogata pressed his lips against Tezuka's forehead and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. "Well, if they kick you out, it's a handy thing I've already made some room for you. I believe I could even be persuaded to clear out another drawer."

"You do love me, don't you?"

"Kunimitsu... Don't ask stupid questions." Ogata ruffled Tezuka's hair and pushed him away gently. "Do you want to help me make dinner tonight?"

Tezuka laughed. "Now who's asking stupid questions?"


End file.
